Late For The Train
by TeagieDog
Summary: Hermione is late for the train and some other girl has taken her spot, so she sits with Draco and plots to get Ron back, but something happens. Could one day really show a side of Draco she can love?
1. Chapter 1

Hermione was late for the train. She just barely caught it. All the compartments were full. Even Harry and Ron's was. Some new girl was flirting with Ron. She found a mostly empty compartment and walked in. she stopped when she saw who was in it. It was Draco Malfoy. "Granger, why aren't you sitting with Potter and Weasley? Oh yeah, that new girl Mali is with them." He smirked. "Seems Weasley likes her… a lot." Hermione glared at him. "Oh, you don't know? They've been together since the summer." Hermione's eyes widened. No wonder Ron had cancelled all their dates. Draco moved to sit by her. He draped his arm over her shoulder. Hermione looked at him. "What are you doing?" She asked. Draco silenced her by putting a finger to her lips. He moved and sat on the other side of the compartment. Hermione stared out the window and cried silently. "Granger, I know how to get Weasley to come back to you." Hermione looked at him. "How?" She asked. "If you pretend to be with someone else he'll be jealous and be begging for you." Hermione thought about it. "Yeah, but who will do that for me?" Hermione asked. This was the longest conversation she had ever had with him. Draco looked at her. "Think about it, Granger. You obviously hate that new girl, Weasley hates me." Hermione got his hint. "Are you saying you would pretend to be my boyfriend?" Draco nodded. Hermione looked at him. "Ok, fine. What do we have to do?" Draco looked at her. "Ok to make it seem legit we have to seem like we're really in love." Hermione sighed. "So we have to kiss?" Draco nodded again. "Fine, but only around Ron." Draco agreed. They discussed a plan for the remainder of the trip. When they arrived at the station they got off holding hands. They sat in the carriage in front of Ron, Harry, Ginny, and the new girl, Mali. A few minutes later a paper airplane landed on her lap. She unfolded it. It was a note from Ron.

_Hermione, why are you sitting with Malfoy?_

Hermione looked over her shoulder to see Ron looking at her. She turned around and planted a kiss on Draco's cheek. She wrote a note back to him.

_Ron, since you always cancelled our dates I thought you didn't want me anymore so Draco is my new Boyfriend._

She folded it into a plane and sent it to Ron. She moved to sit next to Draco. She saw as Ron read the note. She leaned against Draco as he looked up. She waved at him. She saw Harry's head turn to see what was wrong. His eyes widened. He looked back at Ron, who handed him the note. He and Ginny both read it. Hermione watched as Ginny smacked Ron's head.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ow, that hurt, Ginny." Ron said after she hit him. "This is your fault, Ron; you cancelled your dates with Hermione to spend time with Mali. Hermione was your girlfriend." Ginny said. Mali glared at Ginny with her pale green eyes. "You're the one who told him to make me feel at home. He was just doing that." The violet haired girl said. "Yeah, but I didn't tell him to ruin his relationship with Hermione." Ginny said. "Well it seems Hermione recovered from it fine. She has a new boyfriend already. Look at them." Ginny turned to see Hermione leaning against Draco, who had his arm around her shoulder. Ginny turned around to see Ron staring at Hermione. After they got to Hogwarts Ginny took Ron aside. "Ron, tell me what's wrong." Ron looked at her. "I can't believe Hermione broke up with me without telling me." "Ron," Ginny said, "You cancelled every date you had. She probably thought you had broken up with her." Ron pushed past her. Ginny followed after him. They sat at the Gryffindor table where Hermione was talking to Harry. She got quiet when Ron sat down across from her. Mali went to sit at the end of the table. "Hermione, why Malfoy? Ok, fine, break up with me, but why get with Malfoy?" Ron blurted. Hermione looked offended. "Because, Ronald, I am in love with him." Was all she said before McGonagall called for attention. "Now I know all of you want to eat, but first we have to sort our students." With that she started calling names. The first several students were sorted into Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. A girl named Holly Smithson sat on the stool and was sorted into Gryffindor. Hermione stood up and clapped as the girl sat at the end of the table. After all the students were sorted the food appeared on the table and everyone dug in.


	3. Chapter 3

After the feast Hermione found Draco. They walked down the corridor holding hands. Draco stopped at the entrance to the Gryffindor common room. Hermione looked up at him. The moon shone on his blonde hair that hung in his face. His eyes shone beautifully. He turned his head and looked at her. She pulled his face to hers and kissed him. She let go of him and he looked at her, confused. "What was that for, Weasley's not here." He said. "I don't care. I think I'm in love with you." Hermione smiled and walked through the portrait door to the common room. When she got through the door Ginny grabbed her. "Tell." She said when they were sitting in a secluded corner. "Tell what?" Hermione asked. "Are you _really_ in love with Malfoy?" Hermione nodded. "How long have you been together?" "Since the train ride." Hermione said plainly. "Reasons." Ginny said. "At first it was a plan to try to get Ron back, but after a bit I saw a new side of him. He's gorgeous, Ginny." After she finished Ron jumped out from behind a tapestry. "Ha, I knew there was something fishy. You were trying to get me back." Hermione stood up and slapped him. "I guess you didn't listen. I said at _first_ that was the plan. I truly am in love with him now. So go enjoy spending time with that other girl." She said. She huffed off to her dormitory. "Nice going, Ron." Ginny said before following after her friend.


End file.
